The present application relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in management of software design, coding and other work events, normally used in building software applications. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of computers in creating events, scoring submitted designs and code, and rewarding event participants for submissions that meet an acceptance criteria.